With development of communications technologies, a positioning service has become an indispensable part of mobile communication and personal communication. Location information of a mobile terminal held by a user is obtained by using an operator network and a corresponding geographical location is displayed on an electronic map. This brings great convenience to daily life of people.
In a radio frequency pattern matching (RFPM for short) technology, which is one of positioning technologies, a professional test device receives, at a test site, a reference signal sent by a base station, to obtain reference signal received power (RSRP for short), and the professional test device obtains timing information according to a timing request sent by the professional test device to the base station and a received timing response returned by the base station, so as to establish a correspondence among the RSRP, the timing information, and location information of each test site to form a database. In an actual positioning process, RSRP and timing information that are corresponding to the user terminal are matched with corresponding data in a database to obtain location information corresponding to the user terminal.
In the prior art, because a relatively small quantity of characteristic quantities (RSRP and timing information) are used for matching, it is difficult to achieve high RFPM positioning accuracy; and particularly, when timing information cannot be accurately obtained, RFPM positioning accuracy is lower because only the RSRP is used to perform matching.